CINEMA
by YeolClan
Summary: Chansoo & Kaihun. FF ini sekaligus buat voting kelanjutan ff 'When' buat seri ke 2nya. Chanyeol , Kyungsoo , Jongin , Sehun


**CINEMA**

(ost. Love Light-CN Blue)

Chansoo&Kaihun

FF geje di tengah kebosanan mengerjakan tugas. Ada rencana mau bikin FF WHEN untuk seri ke 2 nya... sekalian poling aja ya... di review aja d ff ini... gomawo...

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjadi pendengar Sehun saat ini. Sahabat satu-satunya itu tengah mengomel sejak mereka bertemu dua jam yang lalu, sebetulnya empat jam. Hanya saja dua jam sebelumnya dipakai mereka untuk mengerjakan essay yang dosen tugaskan karena tidak masuk.

"jadi... bagaimana keputusannya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran dengan sahabat berponinya ini.

"aku tidak mungkin menerimanya... tapi tidak mungkin juga kalau harus melawan ayah..."

"aku tidak menyangka Jongin bisa seserius ini padamu..."

"aku lebih tidak mengerti... bagaimana si bodoh itu nekat berpikiran sampai kesana!"

"itu karena dia memang serius..."

"arghhh tetap saja menyebalkan... bagaimanapun dia itu musuhku!"

"tapi sekarang dia jadi kesayangan ayahmu..." Kyungsoo menutup laptopnya lalu menyeruput habis minumannya.

"ngomong-ngomong... kemarin aku lihat ada Chanyeol sunbae di parkiran saat aku akan pulang... apa dia menjemputmu?"

"begitulah..."

"ya... kenapa tidak berkencan saja dengannya? Semua gadis berusaha menarik perhatiannya tapi kau malah dingin-dingin saja..."

"sayangnya aku bukan mereka..."

"tapi dia... bahkan sampai sudah lulus seperti ini masih saja perhatian padamu... ini artinya dia memang peduli padamu kan?"

"pikirkan saja dirimu dan Jongin! Aku pulang dulu... bye..." Kyungsoo membereskan bukunya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun di kantin mungkin tidak sendirian karena ia melihat Jongin sudah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"ishhh..." Sehun menggerutu menyadari Kyungsoo sengaja pergi karena si pengganggu hidupnya datang.

"hai..." Jongin duduk di kursi yang Kyungsoo tinggalkan tadi.

"ada apa? Aku sedang ingin sendiri dan tidak ada mood untuk bertengkar denganmu..." Sehun menjawab jutek, lebih tepatnya mengusirnya.

"aku tidak akan mengajakmu bertengkar..." Jongin menggeleng. "ayah bilang aku harus mengantar jemputmu saat ke kampus kan... jadi aku akan mengantarmu pulang..."

"ayah? Ayahku? Heuh... bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhmu seperti itu... kau pasti mengatakkan hal aneh-aneh... iya kan?"

"aku hanya bilang aku ingin menjadi suami anaknya... jadi dia bilang aku harus menjagamu mulai saat ini... salah... dari dulu aku selalu menjagamu!"

"suami... yang benar saja... menggelikan..." Sehun segera membereskan barangnya, dan Jongin dengan setia menyamai langkahnya ketika gadis itu berjalan cepat.

"aku mau naik bis... jadi tak usah mengantrku..." Sehun masih memberikan keketusannya.

"aku juga tidak membawa mobil... jadi aku akan menemanimu!"

"arghhh... kau membuatku gila Kim Jongin..." Sehun tidak sadar pekikannya itu membuat Jongin tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum di koridor setelah meninggalkan dua orang itu. Sehun dan Jongin, Kyungsoo juga mengenal Jongin karena dia teman sekelasnya dan Sehun sejak dari SMA dulu, dan sekarang satu kampus. Jongin dari dulu memang menyukai Sehun, dan Sehun membenci Jongin karena pria itu selalu menjahilinya. Sehun juga terkenal karena juteknya jadi Jongin semakin senang mengganggunya. Berkali-kali Jongin mengatakkan menyukai Sehun dan berkali-kali pula ia ditolak. Tapi satu yang Sehun tidak lakukan juga adalah punya kekasih, untuk itulah Jongin masih setia menyukainya. Di satu semester sebelum kelulusan mereka ini, entah keberanian apa yang merasuki seorang Kim Jongin. Menurut cerita Sehun, dua hari yang lalu pria itu datang ke rumahnya dan menemui ayahnya. Mereka menjadi sangat akrab setelah Jongin mengatakkan menyukai Sehun sejak dari SMA dulu. Jongin pun tiba-tiba jadi kesayangan. Bahkan masih menurut cerita Sehun, Jongin sampai ikut makan malam dan berbincang dengan keluarganya. Luhan sang adik pun nampak akrab katanya. Cita Sehun yang lucu. Padahal apa salahnya menerima Kim Jongin yang begitu setia menunggunya. Jongin juga pintar. Tapi... memikirkan hubungan Jongin dan Sehun, kenapa cerita cintanya sendiri tidak ia pikirkan?

"Kyungsoo..." teriak seseorang dari arah gerbang.

"oh... sunbae..."

Cintanya yang rumit kini datang.

"kenapa sunbae bisa datang jam segini? Memangnya tidak bekerja?"

"aku kebagian jam malam... jadi aku bebas sampai sore nanti..."

"begitu ya... baiklah... jadi hari ini mau apa?"

"kau pasti belum makan... ayo kita cari makan saja..."

"..." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kyungieee..."

Belum juga mereka jalan, suara teriakan khas seseorang membuatnya berbalik kembali. Suara khas Oh Sehun.

Benar kan, dia dan Jongin sekarang sudah menghampirinya.

"hallo Chanyeol sunbae..." Sehun membungkukkan kepalanya begitu juga Jongin.

"Sehunie... kenapa formal sekali..." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sehun. "bukankah kau Jongin?"

"nde..." Jongin membalas senyum seniornya itu.

"kalian mau kemana?"

"kami mau mencari makan..." jawab Kyungsoo. "tapi kami sepertinya akan naik bis?"

"benarkah? Kalau begitu kita sama-sama saja... aku juga akan naik bis..."

"kita?" goda Kyungsoo.

"ani... maksudku 'aku' dia kan mengikutiku terus jadi kalau ada kalian setidaknya aku tidak risih..." Sehun langsung menggamit tangan Kyungsoo membiarkan dua pria di belakang mereka mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah kedai di pinggir jalan menikmati mie pedas. Dengan Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"sunbae... sekarang aku dengar sunbae kerja di toko buku?" tanya Sehun.

"nde..." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"bukankah subae dari jurusan arsitektur?" Jongin sedikit kaget.

"tidak mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan sekarang ini..."

"kau akan merasakannya setelah lulus nanti... jadi diamlah!" Sehun memelototi Jongin.

"ngomong-ngomong apa kalian berpacaran?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya.

"ani..." jawab Sehun cepat.

"kami tidak berpacaran sekarang... tapi kami akan menikah setelah lulus nanti..." Jongin mencoba menjelaskan.

"mwo? Bohong! Jangan dengarkan orang sinting ini sunbae... dia memang terobsesi padaku!"

"lucu sekali..." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melirik Kyungsoo sebentar yang melihat pandangannya.

.

.

.

"bukankah katamu Sehun dan Jongin itu musuh seumur hidup... bagaimana tadi Jongin bisa bergabung dengan kita?" Chanyeol bertanya pada orang disebelahnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

"kemarin lusa Jongin menemui ayah Sehun... dia mengatakan perasaannya pada ayah Sehun... tentu saja ayah Sehun menyukainya... hehemmm... Jongin dari dulu memang tidak menyerah..."

"apa aku perlu menemui ayahmu juga?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"sunbae..."

"nde... aku hanya bercanda..." Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar kembali berjalan.

"mianhe..."

"untuk apa?"

"aku percaya padamu... jadi tunggulah...!"

"iya... aku mengerti... kau ini..." Chanyeol gemas sendiri lalu mengacak poni Kyungsoo yang mulai panjang itu. "masuklah... aku akan langsung ke tempat kerja... dan aku ingatkan jangan lagi tidur di atas jam dua belas!"

"nde... aku mengerti... kau juga hati-hati!"

Kyungsoo tidak segera masuk ke gedung apartemen sederhananya itu, ia memilih masuk setelah punggung pria jangkung berkaca mata dan berkemeja biru muda itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Bagi Kyungsoo menegenal Chanyeol adalah keajaiban dalam hidupnya. Ia masih ingat malam itu ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

'hai aku Chanyeol, apa benar ini Kyungsoo dari jurusan ilmu pemerintahan?'

'nde... maaf tapi sepertinya aku tidak mengenalmu?'

'benar, aku adalah anak arsitektur. Aku tahu nomormu dari temanmu yang bernama sehun.'

Stelah itu Kyungsoo bingung sendiri bagaimana lagi membalas pesan itu, ia memilih tidak meneruskan berbalas pesan singkat itu.

Keesokan harinya di kampus ia langsung menginterogasi Sehun.

"bagaimana kau bisa memberikan nomorku pada orang asing huh?"

"orang asing siapa? Apa maksudmu Chanyeol sunbae?"

"nde..."

"dia ketua acara amal tahun ini... dan dia tertarik dengan konsepmu yang aku sebutkan..."

"apa?"

"aku ini orang jujur... aku bilang itu ide temanku... jadi dia bilang boleh tahu siapa temanku itu... jadi aku berikan saja..."

"aishhh..."

Tanpa diduga beberapa hari setelah itu, Chanyeol menghubungi Kyungsoo agar ikut bersama Sehun dalam rapat untuk acara amal itu. Kyungsoo pun terpaksa ikut dan untuk pertama kalinya ia diminta menjelaskan konsep acara yang ia maksud di hadapan banyak.

Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang aktif di kampusnya, sementara Sehun kebalikannya. Tapi di otak Kyungsoo terdapat berbagai macam ide, jadi ia akan menyumbangkan idenya itu untuk berbagai kegiatan yang Sehun ikuti.

Kyungsoo pun selama rapat tidak dapat bermunafik diri jika ia mengamati Chanyeol. Dalam pandangannya ia yakin Chanyeol ini orang ramah serta pembawaannya menenangkan. Chanyeol juga sangat berjiwa pemimpin, terbukti ketika dia memimpin rapat dan memberi kesempatan kepada setiap orang untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Chanyeol tidak berat sebelah dan bahkan sangat santun terhadap semua yang ada di sana.

Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakan orang itu tampan. Rambutnya rapi, pakaiannya juga, ia juga berkaca mata. Jangan lupakan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Lalu, setelah hampir tiga tahun mereka dekat, kenapa mereka tak kunjung berkencan.

Chanyeol bukan tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak ingin berpacaran hingga lulus nanti, tapi ia mengatakkan kalau ia percaya pada Chanyeol, dan jika pria itu bersedia menunggu maka lakukanlah. Tentu saja Chanyeol mau, karena ia begitu menyayangi gadis mungil itu. Mungkin status mereka tidak berpacaran, tapi Chanyeol saat ini berperan sebagai pacar Kyungsoo karena hanya Chanyeol lah satu-satunya pria yang dipersilahkan Kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
